fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lab Report (Rough Draft)
All caps = underline Introduction In this lab report, it will discuss about four experiments and how they went through a chemical reaction and change. A chemical reaction, by Google's definition, is a process that involves rearrangement of the molecular or ionic structure of a substance, as opposed to a change in physical form or a nuclear reaction. To sum it all up, it just means a process that changes the energy of a substance. A chemical change, by Google's definition, is any process determined by the atomic and molecular composition and structure of the substances involved. To sum it all up, it means a change in a substance, chemically. Purpose The whole entire purpose of this lab is to see the chemical reaction and the chemical change in the four lab activities a sophomore class had done. Experimental Design Independent Variables *Duration of flames *Time *Drops of water Dependent Variable *Weight of wool *Baking Soda Constants *None Hypothesis In experiment A, the steel wool will burn and have all of the contents burned off, and the contents from the steel wool will just disappear. While the tin foil just holds it, in case if there are some pieces that fall. In experiment B, while the baking soda is in the test tube, it will evaporate into some sort of gas. In experiment C, the copper (II) chloride will dissolve into the tin foil. In order to prevent time issues, water will probably speed the dissolving up. In experiment D, the two liquids (potassium chloride and lead nitrate) will mix into one. As we mix into it, it will stay as a liquid. Material List *Bunsen Burner *Steel Wool *Scoopula *Wooden Splint *Crucible Tongs *Test Tube Holders *Test Tubes *Aluminium Foil *Graduated Cylinder *Test Tube Rack *Solutions *Balance (All taken from a sophomore's lab sheet created by Mr. Poljanac.) Procedure Experiment A #Get a small piece of Steel wool (1x1 inch) and put it on a piece of aluminium foil (6x6 inch) #Look at the color of the steel wool (it contains Iron Fe) #Weigh the foil, with the wool on it. #After returning to your station, put the foil under your burner and hold the steel wool with crucible tongs. #Heat the steel wool in the flame for about a minute. Doing this is a part of combustion (as it adds oxygen O2) #As pieces fall off the steel wool, keep it on the aluminium foil. #Turn off your burner and allow the wool to cool off for about a minute #Reweigh the steel wool, along with the foil and any pieces that fell from the wool. Experiment B #Get a test tube from your work station and fill it with 5grams of baking soda (NaHCO3) #Hold the test tube with the test tube holder and heat the baking soda until a gas is formed. #Figure out the type of gas being released with a wooden split test. If the wooden splint is extinguished, then it'll create Carbon Dioxide (CO2). If the wooden splint brightens, then it'll create Oxygen (02) #Turn off your Bunsen Burner and clean your test tube Experiment C #Using the aluminium foil from Experiment A, put a small scoop of Copper (II) Chloride in the center of it and return to your work station. #Observe the color of the crystals and the aluminium #Run your hand under the water in the sink #Sprinkle a drop or two of water on top of the crystals and observe the reaction. DO NOT HOLD THE FOIL!!!! place it on top of a desktop #Throw away the foil and clean your work station Experiment D #Get a clean test tube from the test tube rack #Find the Potassium Chloride (KI) and the Lead Nitrate (Pb(NO3)2) #Look closely at the structure of the two liquids #Place 5ml of each liquid in the test tube and watch the reaction #Clean your test tube and return it to the rack (All of these reactions were simplified by a student on a lab sheet created by Mr. Poljanac.) Results and Analysis In experiment A, the steel wool changed into different colors from before the class had added flames to it. The pieces that fell from the wool didn't disintegrate, they just fell off the wool as the flames touched it. Here is a chart from the reaction. http://office.microsoft.com/en-us/word-help/create-a-chart-in-a-document-HP005190046.aspx (The y is the weight of the wool, while the x is the time that the wool has been underneath the flames.) In experiment B, there was gas coming out of the test tube, but the baking soda did not evaporate. Here is a table representing this: (The y is the gas coming out of the baking soda, while the x intercept is the duration of heat again.) In experiment C, the copper (II) chloride did dissolve into the aluminium foil. Water proved to be a catalyst (something to speed up a reaction) to the copper (II) chloride. Here is a table representing the data shown, before the class added the water and after the class added water: (The y is the drops of water, while the x is the reaction itself). In experiment D, both liquids were the same for about a while. As time developed, the lead nitrate has turned into a solid, while the Potassium Chloride stayed into a liquid. Here is the graph for that: (The x is the lead nitrate mixed in with the po2, while the y is the time spent) Conclusion The whole entire purpose of this lab was to see the chemical reaction and the chemical change in the four lab activities a sophomore class had done. In experiment A, the steel wool will burn and have all of the contents burned off, and the contents from the steel wool will just disappear. While the tin foil just holds it, in case if there are some pieces that fall. In experiment B, while the baking soda is in the test tube, it will evaporate into some sort of gas. In experiment C, the copper (II) chloride will dissolve into the tin foil. In order to prevent time issues, water will probably speed the dissolving up. In experiment D, the two liquids (potassium chloride and lead nitrate) will mix into one. As we mix into it, it will stay as a liquid. Some of the hypothesis was supported, some was not. The results related to the experiment because it was to see the examples of a chemical change and a chemical reaction. Category:Unfinished Category:Plz dont vandalize with anuses Category:Plz dont vandalize with vaginas Category:Plz dont spam with anything